headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Bride of Re-Animator
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 96 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Re-Animator (1985) | followed by = Beyond Re-Animator (2003) }} Bride of Re-Animator is an American independent horror film of the science fiction and zombie plague genres. It is the second installment in the Re-Animator film series and follows the 1985 movie Re-Animator. A sequel film, Beyond Re-Animator was released in 2003. The film is loosely based on the 1922 short story "Herbert West–Reanimator" by noted author H.P. Lovecraft. The movie was directed by Brian Yuzna and written by Yuzna, Rick Fry and Woody Keith. It was produced by Wild Street and was first screened at the Catalonian Internatioanl Film Festival in Sitges, Spain in October, 1989. All subsequent releases of the film took place in 1990. Bride of Re-Animator reunites original cast members Jeffrey Combs and Bruce Abbott reprising their respective roles of Doctor Herbert West and Doctor Dean Cain. Other stars in the movie include Claude Earl Jones as Lieutenant Leslie Chapham, Fabiana Udenio as Francesca Danelli, David Gale as Doctor Carl Hill, Kathleen Kinmont as Gloria and Mel Stewart as Doctor Graves. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Bride of Re-Animator began on June 5th, 1989. * The tagline to this film is "Til Death Do Us Part". Another tagline seen on the promotional posters is "Date. Mate. Re-animate". IMDB; Bride of Re-Animator (1989); Taglines * Bride of Re-Animator premiered at the Sitges Film Festival in Spain in October, 1989. It was then screened at the Avoriaz International Fantasy Film Festival in France in January, 1990, then at the Splatterfest Film Festival in the United Kingdom in February. It's official release date was July 8th, 1990. It premiered in the United States in New York City, New York on February 22nd, 1991. * Bride of Re-Animator was released on home video in VHS format on April 11th, 1991. It was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Geneon on October 26th, 1999. It was re-released on DVD on April 19th, 2002 and again on August 19th, 2003. * Actress Irene Cagen is credited as Irene Forrest in this film. * Actress Rebecca Scott is credited as Rebeca Recio in this film. * Actor Fabian Alomar is uncredited for his participation in this film. * This is the second film directed by Brian Yuzna, who also worked as a producer on the first Re-Animator. His first film was a horror comedy called Society, which premiered in 1989. * Director Brian Yuzna was nominated for the Best Film award for Bride of Re-Animator at the Catalonian Internatioanl Film Festival in Sitges, Spain. * Bride of Re-Animator received two Saturn Award nominations in 1991. The film itself was nominated for the cateogry of Best Horror Film and actor Jeffrey Combs was nominated for the category of Best Supporting Actor. * Modern audiences might remember Fabiana Udenio in the provocative role of Alotta Fagina in the 1997 action/comedy Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. Her character's name is a play on the phrase, "A lot of vagina". * Actress Kathleen Kinmont is also known for playing the roles of Kelly Meeker in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Lily Stevens in Monsterpiece Theatre, Volume 1. See also External Links * * * * Bride of Re-Animator at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:1989/Films Category:October, 1989/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Wild Street Category:Alliance Atlantis Communications Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Image Entertainment Category:Vestron Pictures Category:MCA/Universal Category:Saturn Awards/Nominees